


Nothing

by TheQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil had always had a soft spot for the star crossed lovers, but she’d never wished to create her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So Gidondorf has been kind enough to write me two fics so I figured it was about time I repaid the favor. So here is a Fem!Thranduil/Fem!Thorin fic in her honor. I’ve never written one before and I hope she likes it. ^_^

Nothing I have is truly mine  
Dido

* * *

Thranduil had always had a soft spot for the star crossed lovers.

The romance, the drama, the /violence/! She’d read anything and everything, elvish, manish, hobbitish, even - when she could get her hands on it - dwarvish.

Her favorite growing up had been a manish tale called _The Lost Lovers_ where the son and daughter of two feuding lords fell in love and fought against all odds to be together. Though in the end, their love had been both their strength and weakness and they had been killed fighting to save each other from their families, leaving their orphaned son to avenger their deaths.

She had read it in one sitting, all 3,000 pages of Old Common, so engrossed in the story she had been. She’d even missed court! Legolas, her named heir*, had to come and fetch her, much to her embarrassment.

But for all that she enjoyed the stories about star crossed lovers and the emotions the stories evoked she’d never wished to create her own.

…

Thorin, daughter of Thrain, daughter of Thror, was like no other person she’d ever met before.

On the few encounters they’d met, she’d spoken little, yet she when did speak, her words seemed to carry a weight that Thranduil had yet to master in all her years as Queen. When she walked, she walked with a purpose, a destination. No breath, no sound, no act was wasted. Every movement was deliberate, thought out, concise. In a race known for its passion, she was as cold and as unmoving as the mountain.

And yet…she was pure fire.

It was in the way her eyes would scream when she was angry and the way they would sparkle when she was happy. It was in the way her hands would clench and unclench when frustrated and tremble when passionate.

These signs where not obvious at first glance, but she was no casual observer.

From the moment, she had seen Thorin standing next to her Grandmother and Queen, she’d become obsessed. She needed to see her, needed to be near her.

Harder said than done.

It wasn’t until one of her Advisers had made a mistake with a trade agreement that Thranduil finally had her chance to speak to Thorin.

In an attempt to ensure good feelings, Thror sent her Granddaughter to Mirkwood to discuss a new treaty. A kind but unnecessary act, though, then again, Thror had always been known for her generosity.

"It is an honor to be here," Thorin says, her voice soft and fluid. It was clear she had learned the ways of court well. “Though the circumstances are unfortunate."

"A matter that I hope will not mare your stay with us," Thranduil replied with a soft smile. Besides her, her children attempted to stifle their giggles. Honestly, they’d been near unbearable ever since learning that Thorin was visiting.

And now Thorin seemed to smirk, her fire peaking out, “I doubt it will.”

…

In the end it is Thorin who searches her out.

"You are a strange creature," Thorin greeted, flowing into her office unannounced. She wore a dress of elevin make, though how she acquired it Thranduil did not know, and the soft silks and cottons made her look ethereal in ways she did not know possible for a dwarf.

Thranduil smiled, “Am I now?” She asked and setting her work aside. It wasn’t like those papers were very important.

"You allude me," Thorin said as she walked closer, running her fingers, battle scared and forge rough, along her bookshelves and her antiques. Dancing around the perimeter of the room like a musician conducting an orchestra and an animal tamer calming a lion. If Thranduil had not seen those powerful muscles wrestle down dwarrows three times her size, had not witnessed her straighten a sword with not but her strength and her tools, Thranduil could have assumed she looked almost dainty in that moment with her train billowing in the cool spring breeze and the sun coloring her skin porcelain fragile.

"Well, I would assure you it is of no fault of mine," Thranduil laughed, rising from her chair to cross the room to bar, "A drink, my Lady?"

Thorin paused in her dance to smile. “No, I am fine.” before continuing on her journey, finally sitting on the settee. The windows were open and from the room you can view acres upon acres of lasting green. Soon that view would be destroyed, over run by death and disease and spiders. As those creatures continued to advance west, Thranduil was certain that it was only time before her people were forced to move underground and expand the catacombs into a fully functioning city.

The dwarrow’s help would be essential to their move and on of the things Thranduil planned to discuss during their official court discussion.

Thranduil sighed. Such thoughts were for another time. For now she poured herself a glass of red before taking a seat next to Thorin. There wasn’t enough room on the seat even with how small Thorin was in comparison and Thranduil couldn’t keep their legs from pressing.

Thorin was surprisingly warm.

"And may I ask how I allude you, my Lady?" Thranduil asked, setting her glass aside.

Thorin turned from the window and for a moment Thranduil forgot to breath. The way the light played across her face, the soft breeze sweeping her hair over her shoulders…clenching her hands, Thranduil looked away.

"It is the way you look at me," Thorin whispered and Thranduil swallowed hard when Thorin’s breath ghosted across her cheeks, "For in one moment, your eyes would soften and turn gold," she said, taking Thranduil’s hand in her own and uncurling the fingers slowly, "And the next, they are as hard as steel." She brought Thranduil’s hands to her lips and kissed them softly.

Turning her hand, Thranduil traced Thorin’s lips with the tips of her fingers. So soft…”And why do you think that is?” She asked barely above a murmur.

"I know not, my Queen," Thorin murmured, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before she opened her lips just enough to allow Thranduil’s finger in. Sucking lightly, she looked Thranduil directly in the eye before letting it go, "Perhaps, you could tell me."

Thranduil swallowed hard and used the same hand to tilt Thorin's forhead up just so, so that their lips were but centimeters from each other. "Allow me to give you a clue," she murmered as she closed the distance between them, claiming Thorin's lips as her own.

Pure Fire...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't complete. I wanted to finish it by Friday, but stuff got in the way. Here is the first chapter. I have a bit more written. Hopefully this won't be more than two or three chapters. I'll try to post them weekly. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Easter Eggs:**
> 
>  
> 
> If you read my stories carefully, you’ll notice that there are some phrases that don’t really make sense. If I was writing a multiple chapter story, I’d explain those. I also put them in my one-shots because I like to make the illusion that there is more in this world beyond what is said in this story.
> 
> Usually, I let my readers find them - and a surprising amount of you do - but because this is a gift, I felt it best to show them.
> 
>  ***** In this world, succession is given though the mother. But Legolas is a man and Thranduil’s “named heir” because she knows that Tauriel would never be able to handle the crown. It just wasn’t who she is.


End file.
